RAM - 1 L'Appel des Lames
by Selsynn
Summary: Sirius mort laisse Harry dans une apathie dangereuse. Sa famille se permet d'aller plus loin quand le destin se met en marche et une nouvelle prophétie entre en mouvement. Harry apprend alors qu'il est un aimant à danger, quoi qu'il fasse, même (surtout !) avec les épées runiques. Relation Harry/Severus mentor NOSLASH. Créatures magiques. Harry&Severus&OC Puissants. NO bashing ! UA
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : Selsynn

**Titre** : Les Ruines de l'Ancien Monde, Partie 1 : L'Appel des Lames

**Résumé** :

Un Gryffondor aime les épées, direz-vous. Et vous auriez raison.  
Un Gryffondor aime foncer dans le danger, diriez-vous. Vous pourriez avoir tord. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.  
Un Gryffondor ne peut pas vivre en environnement Serpentard ? Si, je vous l'assure.

Je m'appelle Harry Potter et j'entre en sixième année dans la prestigieuse école de Poudlard. Comme les cinq ans précédents.  
Mais cette année ne sera pas comme les autres. Non pas qu'il y ait un éternel nouveau professeur de Défense (après Quirrel, Lockart et Ombrage, je ne les crains plus) ou qu'une fille s'intéresse spécifiquement à moi, mais simplement je suis devenu Brillant Espoir.  
Donc en plus de devoir échapper à Voldemort qui rêve de me tuer, je dois l'empêcher de gagner le pouvoir d'Ineluki.

La situation pourrait être pire… Par exemple, je pourrais devoir vivre chez le professeur Rogue, me montrer amical avec Malfoy…

_Je vous le dis, moi. Un Gryffondor aime les épées, surtout si elles sont runiques. Un Gryffondor n'aime pas forcement le danger, mais le danger, lui, l'aime et le suit. Et un Gryffondor peut très bien survivre dans un environnement Serpentard. Il peut même se surprendre à en apprécier le calme et la réflexion._

**En quelques mots** : Ceci est un fic guardian Harry/Severus avec un cross-over **léger** vers l'Arcane des Epées (j'hésite en fait à le mentionner comme il y a juste le prologue et l'épilogue de chacune des parties qui se passent réellement dans le monde de Tad Williams).

C'est évidement un U.A. et je rajoute quelque personnages au canon (notamment trois filles que vous découvrirez bientôt).

Cette histoire est prévue en trois parties qui suivront plus ou moins la trame narrative de l'Arcane des Epées. La première partie fait la taille d'un petit roman déjà et est au trois quart rédigé (j'en suis au chapitre 18, qui s'appelle colère, d'ailleurs)...

**_NOTE_ **: la connaissance de l'univers de Tad Williams n'est pas du tout nécessaire. Celle de Harry Potter est par contre requise pour comprendre un minimum l'histoire. (ce que le résumé détaillé montre très bien, c'est une aventure de HARRY POTTER avec des éléments du monde et de l'intrigue de l'Arcane des Epées)

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et le monde de JK Rowling et de Tad Williams. Je fais juste mumuse avec ces deux univers.

* * *

**Prologue**

Simon s'empara de la bourse que lui tendait Rachel, heureux d'avoir une autre tâche que de balayer la cour du château. Au moins, il pouvait se promener hors de l'enceinte des murs protecteurs, et pour un peu, terminerait sa journée devant une pinte, à écouter les magnifiques histoires de Jonas le conteur. Avant ces réjouissances, il devait quand même s'acquitter de sa mission, et c'est le pas heureux qu'il dévalait les route en pentes, jusqu'à atteindre le bourg développé en contrebas du château.

Il acheta facilement les poireaux et le poisson frais, sourit aux commerçants joyeux qui se lançaient dans une course au moindre prix, dans l'optique d'attirer à eux les cuisines du roi.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours que se préparait le banquet pour les soixante ans du bon roi Jean ! Et pour l'occasion seraient présents ses deux fils : Elias, l'aîné, accompagné de sa fille, la princesse Miriamélé et Josua, le cadet. Les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas revus depuis la mort de Serena, la femme d'Elias.

Simon s'acquittait de sa tâche avec l'enthousiasme de l'enfance, qui n'avait pas encore quitté son corps malgré son aspect dégingandé. Il mesurait plus que les femmes autour de lui, plus que les hommes dont l'âge et le dur labeur tassait le dos, mais quand même moins que tous ceux dans la force de l'âge. Ses cheveux longs, un peu emmêlés, de cette couleur si particulière de la terre sèche, lui donnaient une apparence un peu folâtre. Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une curiosité sans faille pour tout ce qui l'entourait. Que ce soit les gargouilles sur l'Eglise nabbane, ou les pavés de la place, restant d'Asu'A, la citadelle du premier peuple, occupé par les Hommes depuis plus de cinq cents ans.

Quelques fois, Simon essayait tellement d'imaginer la vie au temps du premier peuple, qu'il ne se passait en général pas un jour sans qu'il ne se fasse houspiller par Rachel, l'Intendante du château, pour cause de rêverie, de ce temps où les humains n'étaient qu'un peuple inculte : la grande guerre qui s'était déroulée il y a plus de cinq cent ans, qui avait fini par la disparition du Premier peuple, et la prise d'Asu'A. Oh, ce n'était pas tous les marmitons du château qui s'intéressaient à ces « inepties », comme les appelaient Rachel. Mais Simon était de cette espèce de personne qui préférait avoir les yeux dans le vague plutôt que de s'activer devant les fourneaux. Il préférait regarder la course des nuages dans le ciel au lieu de balayer la cour intérieur.

Son rêve le plus cher était d'être pris en apprentissage par Morgénès, le magicien du château. C'est lui qui lui racontait toutes ces histoires. De l'Ancien peuple, Asu'A, de la guerre, des rois précédents. Et quelques fois… Morgénès acceptait de lui parler du nom des étoiles, ou ouvrait l'un de ses très anciens grimoires pour lui montrer une illustration d'Asu'A dans sa splendeur, ou des membres du Premier peuple…

Mais toute cette saison, Morgénès était resté dans sa tour, ne prenant plus le jeune orphelin sous son aile. Et Simon avait alors béni chacune des sorties que lui accordait Rachel.

Il fit la connaissance de Cadrach, un personnage un peu atypique, itinérant, sans domicile fixe. D'ailleurs, ce jour-là, Simon offrit une pinte à ce jeune prêtre en soutane, contre une histoire de Nabban, la capitale de l'Eglise – la nouvelle foi du royaume –, la ville aux toits d'or, la Cité aux milles merveilles.

Après être retourné aux cuisines du château, il remarqua que la bourse avait disparu… Heureusement, les courses, elles, étaient correctement arrivées en cuisine. Et d'après les bonnes odeurs qui s'échappaient par volutes, elles devaient déjà être en train de mijoter.

* * *

_Je publie le premier chapitre dans la foulée, j'essaye de publier la suite un chapitre par semaine (mais des fois, j'ai du mal à être très régulière). Comme vous pouvez le voir ce premier chapitre est en fait un prologue dans un autre monde (celui de l'Arcane des Epées; dès le chapitre suivant, le premier chapitre, l'histoire démarre avec Harry Potter)  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur** : Selsynn

**Titre** : Les Ruines de l'Ancien Monde, Partie 1 : L'Appel des Lames

**Résumé** :

Un Gryffondor aime les épées, direz-vous. Et vous auriez raison.  
Un Gryffondor aime foncer dans le danger, diriez-vous. Vous pourriez avoir tord. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.  
Un Gryffondor ne peut pas vivre en environnement Serpentard ? Si, je vous l'assure.

Je m'appelle Harry Potter et j'entre en sixième année dans la prestigieuse école de Poudlard. Comme les cinq ans précédents.  
Mais cette année ne sera pas comme les autres. Non pas qu'il y ait un éternel nouveau professeur de Défense (après Quirrel, Lockart et Ombrage, je ne les crains plus) ou qu'une fille s'intéresse spécifiquement à moi, mais simplement je suis devenu Brillant Espoir.  
Donc en plus de devoir échapper à Voldemort qui rêve de me tuer, je dois l'empêcher de gagner le pouvoir d'Ineluki.

La situation pourrait être pire… Par exemple, je pourrais devoir vivre chez le professeur Rogue, me montrer amical avec Malfoy…

_Je vous le dis, moi. Un Gryffondor aime les épées, surtout si elles sont runiques. Un Gryffondor n'aime pas forcement le danger, mais le danger, lui, l'aime et le suit. Et un Gryffondor peut très bien survivre dans un environnement Serpentard. Il peut même se surprendre à en apprécier le calme et la réflexion._

**En quelques mots** : Ceci est un fic guardian Harry/Severus avec un cross-over **léger** vers l'Arcane des Epées (j'hésite en fait à le mentionner comme il y a juste le prologue et l'épilogue de chacune des parties qui se passent réellement dans le monde de Tad Williams).

C'est évidement un U.A. et je rajoute quelque personnages au canon (notamment trois filles que vous découvrirez bientôt.

Cette histoire est prévue en trois parties qui suivront plus ou moins la trame narrative de l'Arcane des Epées. La première partie fait la taille d'un petit roman déjà et est au trois quart rédigé (j'en suis au chapitre 18, qui s'appelle colère, d'ailleurs)...

**_NOTE_ **: la connaissance de l'univers de Tad Williams n'est pas du tout nécessaire. Celle de Harry Potter est par contre requise pour comprendre un minimum l'histoire. (ce que le résumé détaillé montre très bien, c'est une aventure de HARRY POTTER avec des éléments du monde et de l'intrigue de l'Arcane des Epées)

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et le monde de JK Rowling et de Tad Williams. Je fais juste mumuse avec ces deux univers.

* * *

**Chapitre I. Le début d'un Conte de Fées**

_Le sang de l'héritier se réveillera quand sonnera le glas de la fin du monde_

Harry poussa un long soupir. Se frottant les yeux, il réalisa que le soleil se levait. Il devait être aux alentours de cinq heures et demie. Son regard se perdit au travers des barreaux de sa chambre. Les maisons à Privet Drive étaient toutes semblables les unes aux autres. Petit jardin de cinq mètres carrés, souvent bétonné, pour un meilleur entretien, haie de buis ou d'un autre végétal n'ayant aucun intérêt aux yeux de jeune orphelin, pour cacher aux yeux des voisins les petits défauts de tout un chacun. Les maisons elles-mêmes ne pouvaient se différencier. Même couleur brune, même toiture de tuiles rouges, même entrée et même garage.

Il se ressaisit avant de songer à la grande maison ténébreuse quelque part à Londres… Inoccupée depuis la mort de son dernier propriétaire.

Il descendit dans la cuisine et prépara le repas. Espoir que son oncle soit de bonne humeur et allège cette journée. Pourtant il n'était pas rentré depuis bien longtemps. Une semaine encore auparavant, il flânait encore dans le parc avec Ron et Hermione. Souriant en pensant à ses amis, il se demanda encore combien de temps ils allaient se tourner autour. Il semblait si normal qu'ils soient ensemble.

Tout en songeant à Ron, s'imposa à son esprit une jeune rouquine qui augmentait la fréquence de son cœur quand elle était dans les parages. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus lui manqueraient cet été. Heureusement, il retournerait chez les Weasley dès début aout. Jusque là, il devra survivre…

Une heure plus tard, son oncle se leva, un sourire au coin des lèvres, par l'odeur alléché. Il ne songea pas à le chasser alors qu'il s'empiffrait de lard et de bacon. Tout en commandant trois œufs sur le plat supplémentaire, il mit en route les informations.

« Flash info. La série d'attentats du vingt juin, au centre de Londres, est toujours non-revendiqués. L'enquête est suspendue, fautes d'indices suffisants. Les familles touchées manifestent dans la rue. Rappelons tout de même qu'un immeuble s'est effondré sur l'école d'à-côté. Dix enfants seulement sont rescapés. »

L'estomac d'Harry fit un bond périlleux. Le vingt juin. La date de la mort de Sirius. Lui savait très bien ce qui s'était passé. Le ministère de la magie avait finalement réussi à stopper ces idioties d'enquête de moldus. Ils ne pouvaient rien découvrir. C'est quand Voldemort avait fui le ministère, mis en déroute par Dumbledore. Au moins avec cette action, le ministre avait finalement déclaré qu'Harry avait raison ! Sans blague ! Voldemort était réellement revenu ! Mais il était trop tard. Le Seigneur noir avait déjà récupéré tous ses fidèles mangemorts. Lestrange, Malfoy, Rogue, Avery, Crabbe et Goyle… Et d'autres dont Harry ignorait les noms.

Son expression devint peinée. A cet instant, le flash info continuait.

« La thèse de l'attentat isolé est d'autant plus solide que dans les décombres ont été retrouvé le corps sans vie officiellement identifié comme celui de Sirius Black, le tueur en série aurait donc récidivé… »

De rage, Harry serra les poings. Le poste trembla mais Vernon ne le remarqua pas, l'esprit obsédé par autre chose.

« Ton idiot de parrain est mort, et tu ne nous a rien dit ? »

La peur revint s'instiller dans les yeux verts d'Harry. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il n'avait pas pensé que son oncle pourrait l'apprendre. Il avait osé espérer qu'il lui foutrait la paix, et lui permettre de faire son deuil en paix.

Manifestement, il rêvait.

« Garçon ! Tu ne nous as rien dit ? Triple corvées jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne te chercher. Et aucun commentaires à tes … monstres. De toute façon, tu es si insignifiant que ton parrain a préféré abréger sa vie… en compagnie d'autres enfants ! Pas avec toi !

— Mensonges !

— Ne. Me. Parle. Pas. Sur. Ce. Ton !

— Il… il voulait me sauver… Lestrange l'a tué… Voile. Doloris. Cousine… Bellatrix… la tuerait… »

Le marmonnement disparût entre ses lèvres. Son dos tressautait d'anticipation. Son oncle semblait furieux. Et surtout ne le regardait plus du tout avec cet indice de peur qu'il avait appris à apprécier.

« Toi ! Tuer quelqu'un ? Laissa-moi rire ! »

Et son rire tonitruant s'éleva dans la maison, réveillant du coup les deux autres occupants.

* * *

Ce soir-là, il fut si éreinté, qu'il se prit les pieds dans le tapis en leur amenant leur dessert, alors qu'ils regardaient la télé. Dans sa chute, son regard se posa un dixième de seconde sur l'écran et il ne put retenir un cri de stupeur.

« Malfoy ! »

En effet, avec le commentaire du caméraman :

« Malgré la vague d'attentat dans Londres et les alentours, cela n'empêche pas certaines personnes de prendre le bon côté de la vie… »

Lesdits Malfoy, fils et père, étaient sur le quai d'une gare, entouré de trois filles et une femme. Il reconnut avec un temps de retard, la femme la plus âgée, comme la mère de son ennemi, Narcissa Malfoy, née Black. Elle se trouvait entre son fils et l'une des adolescentes, aussi blonde l'une que l'autre. Les deux adolescentes restantes, étaient un peu en retrait, comme si elle ne voulait pas s'imposer.

Intrigué et particulièrement stupéfait de voir son ennemi, sang-pur, débattre sur une petite télé, ayant manifestement aucune idée qu'il passait en direct dans plus d'un millier de foyers moldu, Harry resta bêtement les bras ballants, sans nettoyer le dessert qui tachait de plus en plus le magnifique tapis de Pétunia, ni songer qu'il bouchait la vue de son oncle… Et que ce dernier allait le lui faire payer.

Le présentateur continuait de pérorer sur la famille idéale qu'il espionnait, en ces premiers jours de vacances…

Harry s'intéressa à nouveaux aux traits des jeunes filles. Elles devaient avoir son âge, ou celui de Malfoy fils… Il était certains qu'elles n'étaient pas à Poudlard. La blonde faisait manifestement partie de la famille Malfoy. Mais quand il s'intéressa de plus près au portrait de l'une des brunette, il reçut un coup au cœur.

Vêtue de vêtements noirs, cette dernière avait des cheveux noirs, fins, regroupées dans une savante coiffure, un peu du même genre que celle qu'arborait Narcissa Malfoy. Non, ce qui lui fit mal, ce fut son visage. Les traits si fin et les yeux d'un gris inimitable. Black. Cette fille-là, harry aurait pu mettre sa main au feu qu'elle appartenait à la même famille que Sirius.

La troisième des adolescentes, brune aux yeux noirs, lui rappelait quelqu'un, sans qu'il ne puisse mettre de nom dessus.

La scène disparut, aussi soudainement qu'un Avada. Il y eut un trait vert, qui fila vers la machine. Harry reprit ses esprit à ce moment là, et se jeta à terre par reflexe.

Harry reprit ses esprits et imagina bien que le sortilège de morts ne pourrait pas se déplacer à travers la télévision. Il s'éclipsa en direction de la cuisine. Et par la force de l'habitude, nettoya sa précédente boulette. Vernon n'avait rien remarqué d'anormal, de même que l'ensemble de la petite famille. Une fois sa corvée fini, Harry s'installa sur son couchage, repassant la scène plusieurs fois dans sa tête.

Mais qui étaient donc ses trois filles, au demeurant fort belle chacune…

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, il s'étala sur son couchage. Son dos en sang, mais surtout son moral à zéro.

« Tu ne nous apportes que des ennuis. Personne ne t'aime car tu ne fais qu'être un fardeau pour tout le monde. Même ton parrain est mort par ta faute ! »

Les paroles de son oncle tournait et tournait dans sa tête… Le manque de nourriture lui jouait aussi des tours ; il ne savait plus si ce qu'il entendait était vrai ou non… Si le cri « Par la grâce d'Ineluki ! » était réellement de son oncle ou de l'un de ses nombreux, trop nombreux cauchemars.

Si Harry aurait pu réfléchir, il aurait compris que ce souvenir était avec lui depuis sa troisième année. Depuis qu'un détraqueur lui avait fait revivre les derniers instants de la vie de son père et sa mère. Il n'avait jamais parlé de ce hurlement, de presque jouissance que Voldemort avait prononcé avant de tourner le sort vers lui. Avant de disparaître. Mais il avait laissé trainer yeux et oreilles, à la recherche de ce qu'était Ineluki. Pour rien. Nulle part n'était faite la moindre petite allusion à Ineluki. Etait-ce un dieu ? Un objet ? Une personne ? Une nouvelle appellation de Voldemort ?

Tout aurait si différent si ce jour-là, il aurait parlé de ses peurs à quelqu'un… mais non, ne voulant pas inquiéter son monde il avait continué seul dans son coin à se ronger les sangs en remuant des questions plus vieille que lui.

Et ce jour-là, le six juillet, il se laissa entrainer dans les limbes de l'inconscience et ne s'étonna pas, si au traditionnel décor des sous-sols du ministère, se présentait devant lui une longue route noire, sinueuse à souhait, d'où rien n'était visible à l'horizon.

Ses pieds se mirent en mouvement sans qu'il ne s'interroge plus, et il marcha sur cette route sinistre. Il n'avait jamais croisé cela. Comme si une part de lui-même était heureuse d'être rentré à la maison… Mais qui voudrait d'une maison aussi délabrée ?

* * *

Il marchait, il ne savait depuis quand, ses pieds l'élançaient, et son corps se couvrait d'hématomes, un pour chacune de ces chutes. La route qui au début était bien entretenue, quoique vide, n'était maintenant qu'un fil tenu, noir, aux multiples bosses, comme des cailloux dans un chemin de terre, au milieu de cette immensité d'un blanc désolant. Quelques fois, il lui semblait apercevoir des ombres, mais il ne croisa rien de bien tangible, jusqu'à la voir. _Elle_.

Minneyar. Écrit en lettre runique à la base de sa garde, sur la lame. Une épée comme on en montre dans les romans de chevalerie… Même si Harry n'en avait jamais lu, il avait souvent vu l'illustration sur la couverture de l'Histoire de Poudlard, car Godric Gryffondor représentait le même idéal chez les sorciers que le roi Arthur et sa table ronde chez les moldus.

Il s'avança, hypnotisé, vers l'épée, et la détailla. Une poignée aux multiples pierres précieuses, mais où se dessinait parfaitement la trace d'une main. La brillance inégalable du métal poli, comme s'il reflétait la lune.

Complètement sous le joug de l'artefact, en bon Gryffondor qui ne réfléchit qu'après, Harry déposa peu à peu sa main sur la poignée, tandis que celle-ci s'adaptait parfaitement à la forme de sa main.

Il lui sembla entendre, alors qu'il la serrait de plus en plus, un chant lointain ; un chant qu'il n'avait entendu que lors des cours si spéciaux d'Occlumentie, avec Rogue. De ces cours qui avaient finis avec le professeur blanc comme un linge, tandis qu'il avait retourné l'attaque, apercevant des images d'épées, d'un trio, avec une petite fille rousse aux yeux verts qui chantait une mélodie. Des images d'un passé qu'il ne connaissait pas, en tout point révolu.

Mais de ce dont il était sûr, l'épée sifflant dans l'air suivant le mouvement qu'il lui donnait, c'était que cette mélodie, cette chanson était la même, et que sa mère connaissait cette épée. Ou connaissait son futur rêve…

L'épée pourfendit les airs tandis que des ombres surgissaient et se faisait plus tangible, son mal-être disparut, n'insufflant dans ses veines qu'une envie d'actions, une envie de se défouler de tout ce qui l'entourait.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à taillader l'une de ces ombres vaguement humanoïde, un cri arrêta son geste.

« Posez immédiatement cette épée ! Sombre inconscient ! »

* * *

**_PASSE_**

Mark appela sa fille, chez ses beaux-parents, pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. En effet, il n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire, Estelle, sa femme venait de se rendormir. Et Lilliane dormait du sommeil des nouveau-nés.

Il tomba tout d'abord sur ces beaux-parents, qui furent ravis de savoir que leur fille allait bien, et que la petite dernière était née. Il les invita aux premières heures de visite, le lendemain à quatorze heures. Ensuite, il parla quelques minutes à sa fille ainée, essayant de lui expliquer qu'elle avait une petite sœur.

Le lendemain, les grands-parents et l'enfant s'extasièrent sur les sourires charmeurs que ce bout de femme faisait, alors qu'elle n'avait même pas un jour. Ensuite Estelle et Mark signèrent l'extrait de naissance de Lilliane Rose Evans, ignorant qu'elle serait l'une des sorcières les plus importantes de son temps.

Et dans un coin de la chambre, l'enfant, qui venait de fêter ses quatre ans au cours du dernier mois regardait avec tristesse ses parents et ses grands-parents qui s'extasiait sur cette petite sœur. Elle se jura d'être toujours là pour elle, quand ses parents auraient d'autres enfants, et qu'ils ne leur accorderaient plus d'attention. Mark sourit en voyant le visage grave de son ainée :

« Pétunia, ce sera à toi de veiller sur ta petite sœur. Nous comptons tous sur ton aide. Tu devras la protéger et veiller sur elle, d'accord, mon cœur ? »

Un petit pincement de jalousie traversa l'enfant… Mais elle acquiesça avec gravité. Oui, ce sera toujours sa petite sœur fragile.

* * *

**_Le sang de l'héritier se réveillera quand sonnera le glas de la fin du monde_**

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous plait ? Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver autour de mercredi prochain, je serais en congé donc ce sera possible !_


End file.
